


The Spy

by killed_or_worse_expelled



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killed_or_worse_expelled/pseuds/killed_or_worse_expelled
Summary: Harry Potter goes through a late inheritance. What will he do? Who will he trust?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Harry Potter had been left at his cousins house, his uncle and cousin had abused him. He would get beaten every day. If Harry did not complete the daily chores, his beating would last twice as long. If Vernon came home drunk, poor Harry would be beaten until he was almost dead. Because of this, Harry always tried to do everything he was told.

Today’s chore list consisted of making all 3 meals for the Dursleys, scrubbing every room, and weeding the garden. Harry had completed everything and was making dinner when Vernon came home. His uncle had been out drinking after work, so he was in a foul mood. The second he saw Harry, he flipped.

Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him into the wall. He started to scream at Harry for not having dinner done yet. After 10 minutes of beating poor Harry, Vernon smelt the food burning and proceeded to push Harry’s face into the hot grill for burning the food. After 2 full minutes, Vernon pulled Harry away from the grill and started to hit Harry in the face with the hot skillet. Once Harry was practically dead, Vernon pulled him up the stairs and threw Harry into his room and locked the door.

Harry crawled his way to the bed and pulled himself up. He used some of his magic to heal his wounds. Once he was healed to the point he would not die, Harry relaxed and tried to breath. As Harry laid in his bed, he looked at the broken clock he fixed. ‘10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy birthday to me’ Harry thought sadly. Suddenly a blinding pain ripped through him. Harry knew better than to cry out, it only made it worse. After what felt like forever, the pain vanished just as quickly as it came.

Harry slowly got up to see what had happened to him. He walked to his closet and opened the door. Harry looked at the broken mirror and gasped in shock. He had soft deer ears and tail, as well as horns. ‘Great, how am I going to hide this from my uncle?’ Harry thought. He turned around when he heard a light pop.

Laying on his desk was a letter. Harry picked it up carefully, seeing it was from Gringotts. He tore the seal open and read the letter.

To Mr. Harry James Potter  
It has come to our attention that you have gone through a late inheritance. There are many things we must talk over, so please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. If you need a portkey, the password is gold.

Harry was so confused. Late inheritance? What is that? He decided to give it a shot, if it would get him away from the Dursleys. Harry grabbed everything he needed, and held onto the portkey. “Gold,” he whispered, and immediately felt the hook pull at his navel. Harry suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor of Gringotts.


	2. UPDATE

I am so sorry about not posting the next chapter. I have been under a lot of stress with school. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next 2 weeks. Thank you for the kudos. While you wait, please check out my other work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise the other chapters will be longer. I also don't know how often I will post. I hope you enjoy <3<3<3<3


End file.
